


祭神明

by cloudluna



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: “如果能成为羽生结弦那样的选手，你愿意付出任何代价吗？”“为了能成为最强的那个人，所有的运动员都愿意付出任何代价吧？”“那么，我们就达成交易了。”





	祭神明

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇都是我的胡说八道，我对日本的了解极其匮乏，全都来自于道听途说……
> 
> 感觉是篇怪味车，希望大家食用愉快
> 
> 去LOFTER给我评论呀

　　韩聪看着自己一小时之内就走神了三次的搭档，深深觉得，不管他做的到底是老父亲还是大兄弟，真的都很令人心累。

　　“小隋？小隋！你看什么呢叫你都没反应啊？”韩聪最后还是上手拍了拍搭档的肩膀，才终于惊醒了一直神游天外的隋文静。“Lori老师叫咱俩过去改编舞了，不管有啥事儿都等会再说行不？”

　　隋文静一边答应着，一边忍不住向冰场的另一端又投去了担忧的一瞥。金博洋在那里一脸丧气地练跳跃进入，就隋文静今天看到的情况，还基本没有成的，现在那片区域的怨气已经快要接近实质了。她这大半年来都在养伤很少上冰，金博洋又因为某些原因挂靠在世纪星训练，他们见面的机会少之又少，如果不是这次Lori过来给大家上课，金博洋被召回首钢，她还不知道这孩子的状态已经差到了这个地步。

　　修改编舞的过程对隋文静而言没什么难度，顶多就是Lori提出的几个新想法需要验证一下可行性，但不上真正的比赛，所有的设想也就是理论，发现不了什么问题。一下训练，她就揪住了明显比她多知道一些什么，正准备躲出去的韩聪。

　　“聪哥，这是怎么回事？天儿那个傻孩子一天到晚傻乐呵的，什么事能把他逼成这个样啊？”隋文静的表情是掩盖不住的焦虑。“当初一起学滑冰的那批人，现在还在比的，也就剩我们两个了，就算我有个亲兄弟也不可能比我们俩更亲了，看他这么难受，我心里都跟针扎的似的！”

　　韩聪抓了抓头发，觉得这种高层的问题让他来说简直是为难他。“小隋啊，之前你都在恢复期，那些乱七八糟的事儿我都没跟你讲，就怕你心情不好影响恢复，更何况我们也根本帮不上忙。外训那事儿问题出在哪我们都知道，但是外面那些人他们不知道啊，没去成加拿大，自己摸索着改技术又不太成功，两站大奖赛比成这样，他自己心情本来就不好，网上还全都指责他妈宝，把责任全都推到他身上，甚至有骂他怎么还不赶紧退役的，我看了都受不了，更何况是他本人。前两天队医说，天儿现在的心理状态有些自闭了，如果不能及时调整，可能会向抑郁发展。”

　　隋文静的眼圈通红，一向性格最强硬的姑娘看起来仿佛要落泪了。“天儿从小就那么喜欢羽生啊，不能去加拿大最难过的就是他了，那些人怎么忍心……聪哥，我们得帮他想想办法啊。”

　　“解铃还须系铃人，桶啊咱们是没办法帮他的，只要外训这事儿没解决，他心里那根刺就拔不掉，不管别人如何安慰他，他都会继续苛责自己，就算这不是他的错。”韩聪也十分无奈，他早就做过各种尝试，但是金博洋拒绝和任何人交流。

　　隋文静急得都快要上火了，金博洋却没觉得自己有什么不好的。跳不好就继续多跳几个，滑不好就努力再练练滑行，一个成熟的花滑选手是不需要什么社交的，也不需要别人过多的关心，连羽生结弦的摸头杀都没起什么作用，他不认为别的什么安慰能比羽生还更有效了。

　　下训被隋文静拉到一边的时候，他心里甚至有种“又来了”的厌倦感，然而隋文静的行动却超出了他的预料。雷厉风行的大姐头掏出手机，把订单页面怼到他眼前。

　　“我跟老赵还有许教练都打过招呼了，他们说你最近没有什么十万火急的事，姐给你订了张飞东京的机票，你那签证是多次往返的，也不用特意办了，你就去随便走走，没准做个羽生那些女友粉喜欢的圣地巡礼，你偶像就能多保佑保佑你呢？”

　　金博洋有点儿想笑，他老铁可真是病急乱投医了，羽生要是真有什么特异能力，他怎么不先保佑自己不要受伤呢。不过既然票都订了，他就当去散散心好了。

　　日本金博洋来过许多次，虽然都是比赛和冰演，但是基本情况还都比较熟悉，靠他看动漫学的那点半吊子日语足够用了，唯一需要操心的是地点的选择。中国粉丝由于某些特殊的情结，大多会首先选择仙台，但是羽生结弦的家乡人民看花滑的比例实在太高，他要是自己去，十有八九在大街上就能被认出来。晴明神社也是同样的道理，自从上个月羽生在俄罗斯站上受了伤，全世界的粉丝就都奔着晴明神社去祈福了，这些粉丝认不出他来的概率那就更低了。要是他被爆料去这些地方，那舆论会成什么样真是不敢想象。

　　最后金博洋选择了神户市的弓弦羽神社，这间神社在羽生粉丝中的知名度也同样很高，但是比起晴明神社的人流量少得多，他选个晚一点的时间去，天色比较昏暗应该不那么容易被认出来。而且这也算是金博洋的一点私心了，羽生结弦滑了SEIMEI这个节目，不等于说他就是晴明，晴明神社毕竟还是供奉安倍晴明的场所，但是与他姓名几乎完全相同的弓弦羽神社，就更像是羽生本人的神社了。

　　十二月份的神户市，下午四点钟太阳已经落下，天色昏黑，除非面对面，不然根本看不清别人的相貌。金博洋给自己扣上羽绒服的毛边帽子，又缠了一条大围巾，直奔神社的贩售区，游览可以慢慢来，但是御祈愿的贩售下午四点半就会结束，不抓紧时间就要来不及了。

　　绘马墙上挂得满满当当，上面羽生结弦的大幅照片让金博洋觉得有些羞耻，在这里写下绘马感觉跟向羽生本人祈愿也差不多了。他在绘马上写下了早就请小雨给他翻译好的日文【羽生結弦のようにタフで強靱な選手になりたい】，落款的时候他犹豫了一下，写大名是绝对不可能的，但是不落款又有些不甘心，最后他画了一只小小的蜘蛛，反正在花样滑冰这个项目里，蜘蛛侠几乎是他的代表了，来这里的都是羽生的粉丝，应该不会用和他同样的。

　　神社的规模并不大，金博洋只用了不到半个小时就看了个遍，也看了看那两个羽生亲笔写下的绘马照片——原件早已经被收起来了，不然恐怕字迹都能被粉丝给盘没了。离开之前，他又回头望了望那片他已经找不到自己那一个的绘马墙，他向来不信这些玄乎的东西，现在他也并不觉得来羽生参拜过的神社就能获得什么神奇的力量，他只是在最难过的时候，希望有些什么可以成为他的精神寄托罢了。

　　半梦半醒间，金博洋仿佛听到有一个声音问他：“如果能成为羽生结弦那样的选手，你愿意付出任何代价吗？”

　　他迷迷糊糊地回答道：“这有什么好问的，为了能成为最强的那个人，所有的运动员都愿意付出任何代价吧？”

　　“那么，我们就达成交易了。”那个声音听起来很愉快。金博洋还没有反应过来发生了什么，身边的环境就突然变化了。

　　他站在一片茸茸的草地上，身后是很有日式风格的木屋纸门，同样纸糊的窗户里透出暖黄色的灯光。面前不远处一条小河静静流淌，沿着河岸看去是大片盛开的樱花林，有不知从何而来的光照亮了桃粉色的樱花，层层叠叠的花瓣与水中倒影相映，更胜过满天璀璨繁星。

　　虽然从来没有来过这里，但金博洋确实知道这个地方，日本的赏樱圣地，伊豆的河津夜樱。他夏天去日本冰演的时候，见到妈妈跟着玩得很开心，就打听了一下日本著名的风景名胜，宇野昌磨给他大力推荐的就是早春时节的河津夜樱。可是，哪怕不考虑他怎么眨眼之间从神户跑到了伊豆，这季节也还没到开樱花的时候啊，更何况那么著名的景点，怎么会有这样类似于私家宅院的存在呢？

　　最让他不可理解的是，他入睡之前穿的衣服全都不翼而飞了，现在他身上只裹了一层素白色，绣着樱花暗纹，看起来就十分贵重的丝绸，连条内裤都没有，虽然这里的温度似乎并不冷，但是浑身上下空荡荡的感觉太令人没有安全感了。

　　金博洋回头推了推纸门，看起来轻飘飘又脆弱的门在他的全力下仍然纹丝不动，这看起来似乎超出了科学可以解释的范畴。金博洋想了想，没有什么更好的办法，于是扯着嗓子喊了一句：“有人吗？”

　　门缓缓地滑开了，然而屋里并没有人，只有简洁的装饰，几乎铺满半个房间的榻榻米日式风格浓厚，墙上挂着寥寥两三幅字画，茶桌上一壶两杯，茶水还冒着热气。

　　金博洋结结实实地打了个寒颤，如此诡异的场景简直快击碎了他过去二十年一直坚持的世界观。他已经偷偷掐了自己好几次，疼痛感提醒他这并不是做梦。他在门口踌躇了片刻，仍然不敢贸然行动，只是又问了一句：“你是谁？这是哪里？”

　　“这里是我的世界。”一道沉稳的声音从房间中响起，榻榻米旁边突然飘起了一股烟雾，正在慢慢汇聚成人形。“人の世のものとは见へぬ桜の花，但是在这里，一切由我主宰，即使樱花也能永开不败。”

　　先映入金博洋眼帘的是一身熟悉的藏蓝色仙台平，见到烟雾最终凝成清晰五官的那一刻，他受到了这辈子二十多年来最大的惊吓：“羽生结弦？”

　　但他马上就反驳了自己的想法：“不，不可能是羽生的，好歹也认识好些年了，从来没听说过羽生有什么超能力，而且羽生不懂中文的！我说话他根本听不懂！”金博洋又偷偷抬眼看了看，虽然理智告诉他不可能，但是从长相上他真的分不清眼前人和羽生结弦有什么不同。

　　“你几个小时前还在向我祈愿，现在就猜不到我的身份了吗？”那个人缓缓向他走过来，伸手把他牵进室内。“如果一定要有个称呼的话，你应该称呼我かみさま，毕竟你现在已经是我的信众和祭品了。”

　　金博洋觉得自己听到了一个在他理解范围之外的词：“祭品？什么祭品？”

　　还牵着他的手的神明回头对他微笑：“是你自己同意的，如果能成为羽生结弦那样的选手，什么代价都可以付出。我可以帮助你实现愿望，但是作为代价，你的一切——无论身体还是灵魂，都属于我了。”

　　万万没想到自己没睡醒的时候随口说的那么一句话，居然就把自己给卖了，金博洋整个人都傻了。实在是祭品这个词听起来就让人有种恐怖的联想，金博洋从西游记里被吃掉的童男童女，一路胡思乱想到西方神话里把灵魂卖给魔鬼的故事，总之都不是什么好下场。不过他还是想做一下最后的挣扎：“那您究竟是什么神啊？要我这祭品又是做什么用途的？”既然说了会帮他实现愿望，总不至于立刻马上就把他给大卸八块了吧？

　　神明看起来脾气很随和，并没有计较他的冒犯无礼。“我并不是什么著名的神灵，只能说是术业有专攻，正好是分管花样滑冰这个项目的神而已，所以才会收到你的祈愿。至于祭品，神为实现人的愿望赋予了能力，那么人就要付出相应的代价，这样才能够达到平衡。至于收取的代价是什么，那就由神灵想要什么来决定。”

　　“所以，您看上我的什么了？”金博洋的声音有点儿抖，他是真的想不出自己身上有什么值得神明索取的东西。

　　“我对于祭品是很挑剔的，如果不合我的心意，那么我不会为他实现愿望的。”神明放开他的手，用食指挑起了他的下巴，强迫他直视自己。“我听了这么长时间各种人的祈愿，你还是第一个我想要拥有从身体到灵魂的全部存在的祭品呢。”神明的手指暧昧地从下颌滑向锁骨，轻柔的触碰让金博洋觉得有些痒。“不过你也不用太担心，未来你的灵魂属于我的时间长得很，我还并没有想要现在就取走它。”

　　金博洋还没来得及松一口气，就被凭空出现，与他身上包裹的同样的丝绸捆住了双手，光泽细腻的绸缎牵引着他，不容挣扎地把他固定在了榻榻米上，还分出两条细细的带子，把他的双腿拉开，脚踝同样被禁锢住。之前缠裹在他身上的丝绸被这一顿动作扯得松松垮垮，虽然还没有滑落，但已经完全起不到任何蔽体的作用了。

　　如果金博洋还不知道这位神明想从他身上得到什么的话，那他大概是傻了。然而在这种非自然力量的控制下，负隅顽抗没有任何意义，更何况，他被束缚的脚踝刚刚康复不久，经不起再一次的摧残。

　　但是果然还是不甘心啊。金博洋艰难地调动起自己唯一能使用的腰腹力量，奋力挣扎着试图摆脱身上的枷锁。

　　“你真应该看看自己现在的样子，你大约是不知道的，这么扭腰摆胯只会让你看起来充满了浑然天成的色情，如果你在赛场上有这个水平的表演和肢体柔软度，P分一定能再高一个档次。”

　　金博洋挣扎得更剧烈了，把这种事情和滑行表演相提并论，简直是在侮辱他对花滑的热爱。在他的心里，最定级的滑行表演就是羽生结弦，那样卓越的表现力是来源于他跌宕的人生经历，是磨难里开出的美丽花朵，怎么能与情欲相提并论？

　　“你那点儿小心思，我都是清楚的。”从刚才起一直冷淡地俯视着他的神明平静地继续。“不然你以为我为什么会是这个模样？如果能让你觉得心里好接受一点，你可以用你平时对他的称呼来叫我，羽生也好结弦也罢，我是不会介意的，毕竟我希望做的是快乐的事，而不是强奸。”

　　心底最不愿为人所知的秘密就这样被毫不留情地揭开，金博洋彻底失去了反抗的意志。他还有什么可以奢求的呢，羽生想要的再清楚不过了，刚认识没多久的时候他就听羽生念叨过自己精确的人生规划，按照羽生规划的退役时间，现在他们还能站在同一片赛场上，都已经足够幸运。如果埋葬他不可告人的情感和欲望，就能换回未来每一次和羽生在领奖台上并肩的机会，那可真是笔划算的买卖。

　　“别这么一副视死如归的表情，在我这里，只要我不愿意，你想受伤都难。”神明俯下身来，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓。“我看你也不是蠢货，想清楚了，只有满足了神的索取，才能实现你的祈愿哦。”说罢，并没有等金博洋回应，先堵住了那片诱惑了他许久的嘴唇。

　　金博洋还没调试好心态，突然被亲吻脑子都短路了。从他的角度，正好能看到神明垂下的眼帘，纤长的睫毛微微地颤动，不论真实的身份，就单看这个画面，是只在他梦境里出现过的幻想。

　　神明并没有给他继续胡思乱想的机会，亲吻开始变得更加缠绵与激烈。柔软炽热的舌尖卷起他呆愣的舌头挑逗吸吮，敏感的上颚被轻柔地掠过，牙龈被舔舐的感觉令人头皮发麻。金博洋并没有过和人接吻的经验，但以他贫乏的常识来判断，这位神的身体感觉起来和正常人也没什么不同。

　　长时间的湿吻令金博洋的呼吸变得有些困难，接近于窒息的感觉让他开始眩晕，身体失去力气。但这根本无法解释为什么他的身后湿润到有些瘙痒，穴口甚至自主地翕张，仿佛在等待着什么。

　　神明的能力还包括这种事情吗？金博洋有些慌，这也太快了吧，他根本没有做好心理准备，只能用唯一还能挪动的肩膀顶了顶近在咫尺的健硕胸肌。

　　被打扰的神明不满地抬起头来，金博洋看着他的表情心里就一颤。这嘴唇抿成一线的小动作和冒着黑气几乎能飞出刀片的眼神他见过许多次，基本都是在羽生比赛出现失误心情暴躁的时候。然而无论眼前的情景多么迷幻，归根结底都不是真的。

　　“か…かみさま，我快被你憋死了。”这个称呼让金博洋很不适应，但他总不能真的把眼前这位当成他心底恋慕的人。

　　神明似笑非笑地挑了挑眉毛。“我看这还是其次的，你后面觉得不舒服才是主要的吧？”他伸手拽走了那条已经被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴的丝绸，绑着金博洋脚踝的带子自动把他的双腿屈起。“我是为了你好，如果不让你的身体提前准备好，虽然在我这里不会受伤，但是痛感是不会变的。”他看着身下的人仍然一脸悲壮的表情，叹了口气。“毕竟是第一次，还是按照正常流程来吧，我看你这表情都觉得难受。”

　　刚才他们进来的时候并没有关门，从夜樱那里经过层层樱瓣透射来的冷白光芒，和房间里本来的暖黄色柔光在金博洋的身上各占据了半壁江山。金博洋本就是出了名的皮肤白皙不输白种人，这样的光线让他赤裸的肌肤仿佛泛起微光，比捆住他四肢的绸缎更加滑腻莹润，也同样使金博洋有种幕天席地的错觉，身体格外敏感。

　　“最近听说了很多今年你的乳晕颜色变深了的话，真可惜没有见到过以前的浅粉色是什么样子呢。”神明一边用指腹调戏他的两颗乳珠一边漫不经心地对他说，两颗小珠子很快就被玩弄到挺立起来，乳孔被摩擦的感觉令金博洋不自觉地收紧了小腹。“所以你今年做了什么呀，幻想着你心里的那个人抚摸你吗？”

　　金博洋决定闭紧嘴什么都不说，性格恶劣的神明可不会轻易地放过他。比起体温微凉的手指拂过紧实的小腹，握住了还软趴趴的小家伙，指尖戳了戳两颗球球。胸前的小珠子则换了唇舌来疼爱，舌尖快速地拨弄乳珠，粗糙的舌苔舔过乳孔，上下两处敏感点都被掌控的感觉使得金博洋无法控制地发出了一声喘息。

　　我根本不可能对着这张脸不起反应，金博洋绝望地想着。无论怎么在心里劝告自己这不是真正的羽生结弦，他都没有办法克制在看到爱慕的那张面容用他熟悉的神情来挑逗他的时候的本能反应，下身膨胀起来的速度简直让他觉得无比羞耻。

　　用手指仔细描摹着他下身脉络的神明自然也感受到了他身体的变化。

　　“博洋你硬了呢，那我们就要进行下一步了哦。”神明的手指留恋地蹭过顶端的小孔，滑向后方的洞口。有了之前的准备，虽然入口处嫣红的褶皱还处于相对闭合的状态，但被手指一碰就紧张地收缩，含住对方的指尖，自动地向内吞吸。内里已经被黏稠的水液浸透，柔软紧致带着暖意的肠肉紧紧包裹住手指，略有些粗大的指关节弯曲时，带起内部一阵微弱的收缩。

　　另一根手指也探了进去，身体被撑开，有异物进进出出的感觉很是奇怪，但金博洋咬牙忍住了所有的不适，如果现在这种程度他都受不了，那等下做更深入的他岂不是要惹怒了神明？他还有必须要去完成的理想，决不能半途折在这里。

　　敏感带处恶意的戳弄唤回了金博洋溜走的注意力，对神明而言，寻找到敏感带根本不费吹灰之力。“你是听不懂我在说什么吗？我已经告诫你好几次了，不要一脸苦大仇深的表情，这对你没有好处。”神明不耐地拔出了手指，“既然你已经不耐烦了，那我也没有必要顾及你的感觉了。”

　　羽生的性器金博洋是见过的，升组以来许多次同场竞技，同一组的选手，赛场后台的卫生间总会有碰见的时候。以他的目测结果，神明的这一根居然也像是羽生的完全复刻，从形状到大小都看不出区别。

　　金博洋作为运动员，肌肉都锻炼得十分充分，即使屁股上的肉也是又软又弹，内里更是格外紧致。脚踝上的丝绸把他的双腿抬高了一些，悬在半空无处支撑，神明一只手和他被缚住的左手十指相扣，另一只手扶稳他的腰间，下面那根尺寸惊人的凶器瞬间长驱直入，势如破竹。

　　对于神明而言，被温热肠肉紧紧包裹吸吮的感觉非常销魂，可比起他的享受，金博洋就像是在受刑了。身体被开拓的瞬间实在太可怕了，像钝刀子割肉一般的剧痛占据了所有念头，他咬紧了自己的嘴唇，痛得脸上都失去了血色。

　　但身体上的痛苦让他的内心诡异地舒缓了许多，无论他多么清楚对羽生的感情不过是实现不了的镜花水月，总有那么一分也许会成为现实的奢望。人间至苦竟不是求而不得，而是明明舍不下，却不得不放开手。直到被进入的这一刻，“再也回不去了”的认知在金博洋的思维里突然无比清晰，下身传来剧痛让他有一种自我惩罚一般的解脱感，在心里埋葬了自己的感情。

　　相扣的手指被无意识地攥紧，神明当然也发现了金博洋的痛苦，不过他并没有停下来——停下来不动或者拔出去重新做只会使痛苦的过程更加延长，还不如一次性把罪都遭完了，长痛不如短痛。

　　后穴的水液还是非常充足的，只是刚才神明一时之气没有足够扩张，插都插进去了再重新做扩张也不太现实，于是神明在手上带了一点点电流，从金博洋的后颈一路慢慢抚摸到尾椎。脊椎的神经十分丰富，在刻意的刺激下，后穴明显放松了很多，甚至前面也有了些要抬头的趋势。

　　“かみさま，你想做就做，不用顾及我，我没关系的。”金博洋的声音带了一点哽咽，他知道神明是在照顾他的感受，但是他并不需要。既然已经踏上了这条路，那么无论什么结果就都要自己担着，神明和他算得上是等价交换，他并不想因为自己的软弱而再欠下更多的情分了。

　　神明看着他倔强的神情就知道说服不了对方了，于是干脆放弃交流，直接向敏感带发起了冲击。两人结合的位置泛起黏稠的水声，性器抽出来的时候都带着一片亮晶晶的水光，神明的五指松松拢住他还有点儿萎靡的小家伙，指尖刮挠前端，激出了一道清液。肠肉被牵扯得层层颤抖，敏感带被撞击的快感和疼痛交织在一起，金博洋呼吸都被撞得凌乱，喘息间带起一串哭音，悬空的小腿抖得像一片波浪。

　　奇怪的是神明也没有像他之前想象的那么无所不能，只是这么一会儿的情事，对方就呼吸粗重，额头上冒出了大颗大颗的汗珠，甚至顺着头发滴在了他的颈间。金博洋觉得有些恍惚，在他某些最深最暗的梦境里，羽生就是这样，在他身上起伏的气势惊人，却出汗出得像整个人要化掉了。

　　但一直没有停歇的冲撞逐渐带起了他更深重的欲念，前后两处敏感点被夹击，最初的剧痛渐渐消去，快感占据了上风。曾经金博洋听说过的那些叙述里，都用水的形态来形容性爱的快感，洪流也好波浪也罢，都是相似的流淌感。然而他感受到的只有炽热——性器的每一次冲击都在他的身体里积攒着能量，他的下身酸胀，从小腹到膝盖都有些发麻，腰部不自觉地摇晃扭动，冲击积攒的能量在他的身体里膨胀，等待着爆炸那一刻的来临。

　　金博洋的神智已经有些涣散，神明却突然从深插重顶换成了浅浅的抽插，只擦着敏感带撩起一串颤栗，他努力睁大眼睛想要祈求神明给他一个痛快，入眼的情景让他觉得自己的脑子可能神志不清到出现了妄想——眼前的人从刚才柔顺的碎发变成了熟悉的斜刘海，衣服也从刚才披着的那件贵重的仙台平羽织变成了SEIMEI最初的那件考斯滕，衣服上的水钻摩擦着他的大腿内侧，有一点刺刺的痛感。

　　这是2015年NHK站，金博洋和羽生结弦第一次同场竞技，羽生的自由滑考斯滕。也就是在这场比赛上，羽生结弦第一次达成了一场比赛打破三项世界记录的成就，从此一飞冲天再无阻挡，把花滑男单带上了一个崭新的高度。十八岁的金博洋，也正是从那一场比赛之后彻底沦陷，心里眼里都再没有过别人。如果说2012年尼斯的小罗密欧是他少年时代的懵懂憧憬，那么2015年长野的SEIMEI，就是他青年时代的一眼万年。看到这件考斯滕的一瞬间，什么かみさま对金博洋来说都不再存在了，这是属于他的羽生结弦。

　　“羽生……羽生！”金博洋觉得自己一定哭得很难看，但是那都不重要了。“羽生……求你！求你动一动！”他的四肢不知道什么时候被放开了，他用尽全力地把眼前人按在自己怀里，酸软的双腿盘上对方的腰间，抛弃所有廉耻只求他能满足自己卑微的要求。

　　漫长的折磨被一下狠厉的顶撞结束了，金博洋猝不及防地被送上云端，急促得让他缓不过气来的顶弄在他身体里引爆了积蓄已久的火山。自慰射出来的感觉与此相比之下如同烛火与太阳争辉，过度的快感体验令金博洋的身体失了控，像一条被提出水面的活鱼一般挣扎弹动，甩头甩得几乎出现了残影，下身也瞬间紧缩到不可思议的程度，直接把他身上努力耕耘的那位也夹得射在了他身体里。

　　喷薄的火山被一股清凉抚慰了，有奇异的力量从相连的部位像金博洋的全身扩散，让他感觉到了久违的放松与活力，一直以来困扰他的消极情绪和伤病隐患消失无踪。他飞到九霄云外的神智也被唤回了一些，方才的SEIMEI似乎只是他情欲中产生的幻觉，贴在他耳边湿热喘息的依然是披着深蓝色仙台平羽织的神明。

　　金博洋绝望地捂住了自己的脸，他这都是干的什么事儿啊。“かみさま……我很抱歉，我不应该把您当成羽生的。”

　　神明从他的颈间抬起头来，神色莫测辨不出喜怒。“我从开始的时候就说过了，我只想要做快乐的事，你可以随意把我当成你喜欢的人，是你自己想不通闹别扭。不过你最后还是沉浸进去了，这很好。”神明离开他的身体，一转身又是衣着整齐的模样，轮廓渐渐模糊直至消失在房间里，只有一道声音回响在金博洋的耳边。

　　“献祭完成，你再醒过来的时候就会回到你住宿的酒店房间里了，得到的回馈还需要你自己慢慢体会，我们后会有期。”

　　金博洋在离开日本前的那一天，又一次前往弓弦羽神社，这次他在那面绘马墙上轻而易举地找到了自己的那一枚——他几天前挂上去的绘马散发着柔和的光芒，伸手去摸却是一片虚无。这无疑确认了，他确实得到了来自神明的特别关照。

　　回归训练的金博洋耳边仍然时不时会响起神明的声音，据神明所说，他能够和自己的祭品共享视角和身体感觉，金博洋哪里哪里有小伤小痛他一通感就瞒都瞒不住。然而正式的献祭并不可以经常进行，这些劳累与伤病只能金博洋自己克服。幸好在获得神明的力量之后，他的恢复力也提高到了一个不可思议的水平。而且，有了这么一位不知道什么时候就会冒出来说句话的神明在，金博洋都没什么胡思乱想自闭抑郁的心思了。

　　三月份的埼玉世锦赛，金博洋再见到羽生结弦的心情十分复杂。在不需要顾及受伤的情况下，他给自己加了几乎翻倍的训练量，也许很快就能追赶上羽生的脚步，然而代价是永远没有机会成为和他最亲近的那个人，便纵有千种风情，更与何人说？

　　比赛的时候金博洋还可以专心致志心无旁骛，但赛后就没法控制住自己的思绪了。心不在焉神思不属的结果就是在回房间的路上被绊了个趔趄，腿脚没什么事却挫伤了手肘。金博洋十分庆幸这里是不对外开放的，想想羽生索契平地摔的流传广度，他这要是被拍下来也好不到哪去。

　　因为对羽生那点隐秘的想法，金博洋曾经在日本文化上下过一点苦功，读俳句与和歌的时候，心里最向往的是有朝一日和羽生一起走过夏日祭的花火大会，夜深无人之时躺在阳台赏天边夏月。如果是春日，那么坐在树下一同看着杯中飘落的樱花瓣也很美好。可惜他现在看着窗外埼玉盛放的樱花脑海中就回旋着さまざまのこと思い出す桜かな这一句，无论多么美丽的樱花，都只会令他回想起那片他在神明的空间里见到的河津夜樱。

　　神明又不合时宜地冒了出来。“你如果再这么神游天外，我觉得恐怕你明天还要带着一个被撞扁的鼻子去表演滑。”

　　金博洋没什么精力去跟他拌嘴了，他只想好好睡一觉。“拜托了，かみさま，今天让我自己一个人呆着吧。”

　　神明听话地安静了下来。很多时候金博洋觉得这位神明还是不错的，虽然有点话唠但至少足够细心与体贴。他只是一个祭品而已，却经常有被当成了爱人的错觉。世上之事就是这么难以两全，曾经沧海难为水，晚了一步就再也来不及了。

　　第二天gala排练的时候金博洋总觉得羽生结弦不太对劲，有意无意地在大家一起闹的时候护住了他挫伤的左胳膊。可他因为这事儿实在太丢人，连教练和江哥都没有说，羽生又怎么可能知道的？不经过他告知就能知道他身体状况的只有一个人——不，只有一个神才对。

　　柯南说，除去不可能的因素,剩下的即使多么的不合情理,但那一定就是事实的真相。可如果真的是——那羽生结弦是什么意思？觉得戏弄他很有趣是吗？但表演滑显然不是个揭穿真相的好时机，他得想一个万无一失，让羽生无从抵赖的法子。

　　晚宴上，羽生结弦看着不知怎么混进了俄罗斯队的金博洋格外心惊胆战，虽然他因为酒精过敏的关系向来对所有酒精饮料敬而远之，但Vodka的大名他还是有所耳闻的。以前从来都没见过金博洋喝酒，这么个喝法真的不会出问题吗，中国队的选手们也不管管他？

　　听到他碎碎念的宇野昌磨表示他想太多了，Boyang这个赛季太艰难，终于有个好的结束中国队都很开心，就答应了他喝点酒庆祝一下的想法，这么多人在呢，哪怕喝多了抬回去也不费事。主办方又不提供酒精，除了斯拉夫人还有谁会带着酒啊？

　　其实金博洋真的没有羽生想的那么疯狂，Vodka这种烈酒他也只是浅浅尝了几口而已，东北汉子哪个没有二两白的量，这点儿酒也就给他壮壮胆让他能有勇气去和羽生摊牌而已。

　　金博洋喝酒上脸，红扑扑的脸色让他看起来就像是喝多了一样，路过羽生的时候他假装被椅子绊了一下，整个人扑进羽生怀里，在他耳边轻轻地念了一句かみさま。

　　羽生结弦整个人都僵硬了，金博洋是哪里看出了破绽，还是喝多酒认错了人？他完全不知道要怎么回应，但他这一瞬间的不自然已经给了金博洋足够的证据。

　　“羽生结弦，你可以啊，把我骗的团团转，你是不是把我这些时候的难受啊痛苦啊都当笑话看？”

　　羽生结弦彻底慌了，赶紧忙着给自己解释，这时候他十分庆幸金博洋作为祭品和他心神相通，只要他愿意，心灵交流就不存在障碍。要不然他们俩这三语不通，说都说不清楚。

　　“博洋你听我说，我也是迫不得已！你们中国人应该比较容易理解我现在的状态吧，就是信奉的人太多，灵魂封了神位，但是我本身的身体还是活着的，所以到我寿命尽了之后才会成为真正的神，现在只有通过献祭的方式才能够使用神的力量。可是献祭这种方法的限制太大，要求祭品必须是心甘情愿地献给神明，如果我告诉你我的身份，或者我直接强迫你，都会导致献祭行为失效，所以我只能想办法让你产生错觉，不是真的要骗你啊！”

　　“你都是个神了，不应该可厉害了吗？怎么还总是伤病不断的？”

　　“医不自治啊博洋，太强大的灵魂和常人的身体不匹配，所以我的身体比普通人更容易受伤，但是伤了之后因为有灵魂支撑，恢复起来会比较快，你没有发现现在你自己的伤病也很恢复得比常人更快吗？”

　　“那你后来怎么不告诉我？献祭都完成了还摆着かみさま的架子？”

　　“我这不是当时没控制住……情绪激动做得太过，我怕你知道了太生气，那会儿还有几场大赛，情绪不稳会影响备战的。”

　　听到这里金博洋终于忍不住了，他撑着羽生的肩膀爬起来，顺手一把薅着羽生的衬衫领子把他也拽了起来。

　　“我告诉你羽生结弦，老子现在就很生气！趁我现在还有理智快滚吧，我这几个月都不想看见你！”

　　“可是博洋……你已经答应了Brain这个休赛季会来Cricket训练，而且我没记错的话，你们CSA还跟FaOI协商好给你签了三场冰演……”

　　座位正好和羽生结弦背靠背的周知方反应最快，直接跳起来拉住了在酒精作用下情绪爆炸的金博洋。

　　“天哥天哥！你冷静点！Calm down！这里有记者也有粉丝！晚宴打架马上就要上头条的！想想Hanyu那么多粉丝，以后你是不准备比赛了吗！Uno你快把Hanyu拉走！Nathan来帮忙拉住天哥，我一个人拽不动他！”

　　“小周你放开我！今儿要是不把羽生结弦这混账玩意儿打到他妈都不认得我就不姓金！”金博洋的眼白泛着血丝，看起来有些吓人。“还有你Shoma，你要是拦着我我就连你也一起揍听见没？”

　　宇野昌磨从私心里十分想看见金博洋家暴羽生结弦这一场面，但他的理智好歹还在，硬拖着还想回去解释的羽生结弦往另一边跑。“不管有什么误会，前辈你还是等博洋醒醒酒再说吧，你不怕被打也要替博洋想想，你自己的粉丝有多疯狂还要我提醒你吗？”

　　吃瓜看热闹的中国队&其他选手：男单怎么突然就突然开始打群架了？羽生是做了什么天怒人怨的事，连Boyang Jin这么一直乖巧逆来顺受的人都忍不住要打他？

　　角落里被遗忘的俄罗斯队，拉祖金发现科尔亚达正抱着头自言自语。

　　“你在说什么，Misha？”

　　“是我的错，早知道Boyang会去找Hanyu打架，我就不应该给他Водка，让他和姑娘们一起去喝Балтика不就不会出事了吗……”

 

　　论坛体彩蛋：听说昨天世锦赛晚宴男单打群架了，是真的吗？

　　楼主是听去看现场的小伙伴们说的消息哦，据说昨天的晚宴男单差点打群架，金博洋拎着饮料瓶子追着羽生结弦打，陈巍周知方和宇野去劝架结果差点变成大乱斗，这是真的吗？也没有媒体透个消息出来_(:з」∠)_

 

　　1L

　　好像是出了点（也许不是点）问题，我也有小伙伴去了，说我们方方手指甲都劈了也不知道咋搞的……

 

　　2L

　　怎么连手指甲都看得到，楼上你确定不是在驴我们吗？

 

　　3L

　　吃瓜吃瓜，不问真假，认真你就输了~

 

　　4L

　　能把金博洋气得打人，还是偶像，这是干了啥啊……羽生把金博洋的泡面抢走了？

 

　　5L

　　羽生想吃天总泡面还用抢的吗？我相信天总能当场来一个迷弟上供（不是）

 

　　6L

　　听说是豆把牛给拉走了，不然牛还想回去……牛哥你怕不是失了智，第一次想说，他豆干的漂亮！

　　ps，羽生西装外套都被扯丢了，后来有粉丝碰见他就穿了皱巴巴的衬衫，可惜没照片

 

　　7L

　　所以是羽生对不起金博洋石锤了？

 

　　8L

　　诶哟呵我的妈战况惨烈啊外套都没了，说起来我哥哥好像在厕所垃圾桶里看到了nathan破裂的领带……

 

　　9L

　　还是无法把他原谅的错误23333

 

　　10L

　　这得是什么激烈的现场斗争啊？？？看你们这样说我好害怕……

 

　　11L

　　鸭鸭发了ins，表示喝酒有害健康，从此不碰伏特加……感觉很有深意诶。

 

　　12L

　　梅娃ins也说伏特加害人，他们鹅今晚咋了？

 

　　13L

　　怕不是主办方弄了假酒（并不）

 

　　14L

　　难道是一杯伏特加引发的血案？

 

　　15L

　　我觉得没那么复杂吧，这帮男单不是以三岁半出名的吗？哪里搞得出这么大一场戏？

 

　　16L

　　能让金博洋动手打他从小喜欢的偶像，想来想去只有感情纠葛有可能了吧，难道羽生始乱终弃？

 

　　17L

　　难道羽生出轨了？【不是】

 

　　18L

　　等会儿楼上你先告诉我们他们什么时候开始的？羽生不是对小黄熊从一而终的么？

 

　　19L

　　“本熊一日不死，尔等终究为妃”

 

　　20L

　　摸屁股.gif

　　扣帽子.gif

　　什么时候开始的我不知道，但是看这些我觉得感情纠纷的可能性确实很大

 

　　21L

　　所以羽生能出轨的对象怕不是只有黄熊精哦。

 

　　22L

　　难不成羽生用小黄熊对着金博洋做了些奇奇怪怪的事情么？

 

　　23L

　　什么奇♂奇♂怪♂怪的事情hhhhh

 

　　24L

　　说不定还真是呢，偷偷挪用金博洋买衣服的钱买了一屋子小黄熊……

 

　　25L

　　那换了我也要揍他！

 

　　26L

　　可不是要揍人了，金博洋又不喜欢小黄熊。

 

　　27L

　　日本队的归国新闻出来了，看着好像是没受伤，看来没出大事？

 

　　28L

　　我觉得不仅没出大事，说不定还有好事。你看看采访时候羽生笑那个傻样。

 

　　29L

　　我牛哥真的失了智吧，鉴定完毕

 

　　30L

　　讲道理，你牛不是经常表情失控吗？这种事情算不上什么吧？

 

　　31L

　　这么说也没毛病，你们看牛哥的英语脸，简直可怕【来自小粉丝的瑟瑟发抖】

 

　　32L

　　问题是，他豆也失控了。每当牛哥露出三岁半笑容的时候他豆都是一副心累和嫌弃的样子……

 

　　33L

　　SC采访这次居然这么快，真是不可思议。虽然天言天语我们都听惯了的，他也经常自己就卡壳，但是我敢打包票问到什么时候启程去tcc训练的时候那个僵硬十分不对劲……

 

　　34L

　　小周发ins了

　　“感谢大家的关心，我和Nathan都很好，有很多人问我之前发生了什么，其实只是朋友之间喝多了开个玩笑，没有传说的什么打群架，请不要听信谣言。”

 

　　35L

　　所以究竟发生了什么？这个ins看的我一脸懵……没打架还这么激烈，你们花滑真会玩。

 

　　36L

　　楼上懵啥？就听他们说的呗，这个意思肯定不是什么大冲突，基本上就是打打闹闹吧……

 

　　37L

　　就当是三岁半过家家好了，可能是玩嗨了吧……

 

　　38L

　　散了散了，本以为是个惊天巨瓜，结果是个过家家……

 

* * *

 

　　注释：

　　① **弓弦羽神社：** 牛粉圣地之一，不仅因为名字像，金牌祈愿也很灵验，甚至在境内挂着羽生本人的大幅海报。据说这里每年要供奉5000～6000枚绘马，其中有7成是写给羽生结弦的，羽生本人在这里写过三个绘马。

　　② **羽生結弦のようにタフで強靱な選手になりたい：** 我机翻的，大概意思是希望成为像羽生结弦一样坚韧的选手。

　　③ **河津樱：** 河津是伊豆半岛上的一个地名，是日本列岛开花最早的樱花，满开时呈粉红色。

　　④ **人の世のものとは见へぬ桜の花：** 出自土方岁三《丰玉发句集》，中文翻译是这样的：人世皆攘攘 樱花默然转瞬逝 相对唯顷刻

　　⑤ **かみさま** ：读音kamisama，是不是熟悉了很多？其实应该是写作“神樣”，不过感觉假名写出来看着比较不明觉厉。

　　⑥ **SEIMEI：** 就是晴明1.0那件考斯滕，我和眠太阿玉还有阿月纠结了很久哪件考斯滕最适合这个场景，最后还是选择了长野这件意义特殊的……

　　⑦ **天边夏月：** 来源于松尾芭蕉的名句，蛸壶やはかなき梦を夏の月，中文翻译是章鱼壶中梦黄粱，天边夏月。是我对闲适夏夜的终极梦想了。

　　⑧ **杯中飘落的樱花瓣：** 同样化用自松尾芭蕉的名句，木のもとに汁も膾も桜かな，树下肉丝、菜汤上，飘落樱花瓣。日本人在禅意生活上的造诣真是登峰造极……

　　⑨ **さまざまのこと思い出す桜かな：** 还是松尾芭蕉……这位大神快被我薅秃了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈……意思是但见樱花开，令人思往事。

　　⑩ **Водка和Балтика：** Водка就是Vodka，也就是伏特加，Балтика是大鹅著名的啤酒品牌波罗的海，分0-9号，0号是无醇啤酒，只有啤酒的口感，鸭鸭在这里说的就是这一款。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我这车是越写越长越写越长……一步之遥五千七，安全感五千六，嫉妒心六千六，梦巫山七千九，孑然妒火八千六，这篇光正文长度就接近一万二，加上补充内容居然接近一万四了……放到去年这个时候我绝对想不到一篇能写这么长的
> 
> 非常努力地想要把流水账行文搞得文艺一点，日本风味浓一点，但是好像都失败了，其实真的有查很多资料，关于神社，关于俳句和和歌，关于樱花，关于俄罗斯的酒，甚至真的研究了一下十二月份神户的日落时间哈哈哈哈
> 
> 研究到最后的结果是好想去日本看比赛顺便看樱花哦
> 
> 本来并没有论坛体这部分的构思，是最后写到男单打群架这个部分，突发奇想的，架都打了要不再来个论坛体吧，就纯粹从吃瓜路的角度来说，好像很有趣。于是跟眠太和阿月用了一个小时左右一人一句狗出来这个部分，感谢两位~
> 
> 现在我没有欠债啦，真是无债一身轻啊


End file.
